Charlie Buckton
Charlotte "Charlie" Buckton was the daughter of the late Ross Buckton and Elsie Buckton. She was also the stepdaughter of Morag Bellingham and the mother of Ruby Buckton. She was the ex-girlfriend of Grant Beldcoe, Roman Harris, Angelo Rosetta, Joey Collins and Darryl Braxton. She was the best friend of Bianca Scott and Leah Patterson-Baker. Teenage Pregnancy When Charlie was 14, she was raped by her 15-year old abusive teenage boyfriend, Grant Beldcoe and she got pregnant with his daughter, Ruby. After Ruby was born, Charlie wasn't ready to become a mother to Ruby and left her to be raised by Ross and Elsie. She stayed with her aunt Michelle until she was ready to be a mum for Ruby, but pretends to be her sister when she returned home. Backstory When Charlie's mother, Elsie Buckton died, her father, Ross Buckton moved on from her death and is in a relationship with Morag, which Charlie disapproves. Charlie has a huge dislike towards Morag as she didn't want Morag to replace Elsie. Storylines Charlie arrives in Summer Bay to tell Morag Bellingham to leave her father, Ross, alone. However, Ross tells her that he loves Morag. Charlie is partnered with Jack Holden when she starts her job as a Senior Constable at the Yabbie Creek Police Station and her sister, Ruby, arrives in the Bay. Charlie begins a relationship with Roman Harris and she eventually accepts Ross and Morag being together. Ross and Morag marry, but after they come back from their honeymoon, Charlie realises something is wrong with her father. Ross is diagnosed with Alzheimer's, devastating Charlie. He later moves into a home. Roman breaks up with Charlie and she begins drinking and refusing help. She rescues Annie Campbell from a storm drain and nearly dies. She is rescued by Roman, which makes her bitter. Charlie gets a promotion at work and she goes on a date with Angelo Rosetta. Charlie becomes a respected member of the community and she builds up strong friendships with Leah Patterson-Baker and Miles Copeland. Charlie gets involved in Joey Collins' rape investigation. When Joey's brother, Brett, kicks her out of their home, Charlie invites her to stay at Leah's. Charlie and Joey grow closer and after Charlie saves Joey from drowning, they kiss. Charlie rejects Joey, but she eventually admits that she likes her and they begin a relationship. One night, Charlie gets drunk and sleeps with Hugo Austin. Joey finds out and leaves town. Charlie admits to Angelo that she has feelings for him and they begin dating. Charlie is deliberately run over by Brett during a date with Angelo. She is taken to the hospital and a doctor notices a cesarean scar. Morag confronts Charlie and she claims that she had a baby boy who died. Charlie later tells Angelo and Ruby that she was raped by her boyfriend, Grant, when she was fourteen and that Ruby is actually her daughter. Ruby runs away, but she returns and moves in with Irene Roberts. Grant arrives in the Bay, horrifying Charlie. She angrily confronts Grant and later kidnaps him and tries to force him into confessing that he raped her. Grant later dies and Charlie becomes the prime suspect. She is arrested, but Ross later confesses to killing Grant. Angelo is promoted to Sergeant and Charlie is promoted to Leading Senior Constable, becoming his second-in-command, which causes tension between the pair; not only does Charlie have to take orders from an officer who was until recently her subordinate, but also has to get used to sharing what had once been her own office. Angelo is forced to leave the police force and Charlie feels guilty when she is made Sergeant. She encourages Angelo when he decides to set up a restaurant. They later decide to end their relationship and agree to remain friends. Ross dies and Charlie and Ruby attend his funeral. The River Boys, a surf gang from Mangrove River, arrive in town and Darryl "Brax" Braxton begins flirting with Charlie. He later kisses her and Charlie arrests him for assault. Charlie becomes concerned when Ruby tells her that she had sex with Romeo Smith and later suffers a hypoglycemic attack. Charlie discovers Ruby with Casey Braxton and she tells Brax to keep Casey away from Ruby. Charlie is called out to a party at a mansion and arrests Casey. She realises that Ruby was also involved and threatens to stop her from seeing Casey. Brax visits Charlie and they argue. Brax kisses her again and they have sex. Charlie tells him it was a mistake, but she kisses him again and asks him to keep their relationship quiet. Angelo tells Charlie about a marijuana plantation. When Charlie and the other officers get to it, they find and arrest Heath Braxton. Angelo goes missing and Charlie worries that Brax is involved. Angelo is eventually found, but he tells Charlie that he does not remember what happened. Morag and Angelo discover Charlie's relationship with Brax and she decides to end it. The couple eventually get back together. Brax's ex-girlfriend, Tegan, arrives in the Bay and works out Charlie is seeing Brax. Charlie arrests Heath and Jake Pirovic following a drugs raid and Ruby learns of Charlie and Brax's relationship. Brax and Charlie split up again. Charlie is devastated when she learns Brax had sex with Tegan. Charlie arrests Heath again and he is sent to jail. Brax is stabbed and Charlie finds him and gets him to the hospital. She realises she loves him, but Tegan arrives and announces Brax is the father of her daughter. Charlie later learns Tegan was lying. Heath gets out of jail and walks in on Charlie and Brax together. Charlie tells the Inspector about her relationship with Brax, but he allows her stay with the case. During The Great Storm, Tegan is in a car accident and Charlie attends to her, they talk about loving Brax. Tegan dies and Charlie learns Jake's brother, Hammer, has threatened her life. While she is out jogging, Charlie is shot at. Brax pushes her out of the way, but she sustains an injury to her arm. Hammer kidnaps Charlie and holds her and Brax hostage. When Hammer goes to kill Brax, Charlie shoots him dead. She is briefly suspended from her job. Charlie begins investigating an arson attack at Jake's place and she arrests Casey. During his hearing, Casey's lawyer, Hayley O'Connor, exposes Charlie and Brax's relationship and the Coastal News publishes a front page article about it. Charlie tells Brax they should be together, but she changes her mind when she learns Brax had sex with Hayley. Charlie investigates a robbery at a petrol station and she goes on a date with Simon Peet. Forensics link Brax to the robbery and he tells Charlie he is being set up. Charlie is later removed from the case and she gives Brax an opportunity to steal evidence. Charlie goes to a cabin in the countryside with Bianca Scott and Brax and Heath show up. Brax and Charlie talk and they get back together. On their way home, Charlie and Brax crash into Liam Murphy. Bianca and Heath cover for them and Charlie's friendship with Bianca breaks down. Charlie decides to quit her job and she asks Brax to leave the River Boys, which he does. Charlie and Brax then make plans to move to the city with Casey and Ruby. On her last day in uniform, Charlie is shot twice by Jake. She is found by Ruby and Brax and taken to the hospital, when she undergoes surgery. Charlie is placed on life support and Ruby is told by Dr. Sid Walker Charlie will not breathe on her own again. Ruby and Brax decide Charlie's ventilator should be turned off and Charlie dies. In June 2013, when Brax is shot by Adam Sharpe, he falls unconscious and Charlie's ghost appears to him on a clifftop. She warns Brax that he is in danger and that night he is poisoned by Adam in the hospital, causing him to go into a coma. Charlie appears to Brax again and he explains that he is tired of fighting. He wishes to remain with her, saying that his brothers no longer need him. Charlie tries to encourage Brax. Charlie tells him to go back to his girlfriend Ricky Sharpe which he does. Brax tells Charlie is she's everything to him and he'll never forget her and will always love her no matter what. Charlie says that what they had will always be in their hearts. She then tells him to be brave and don't look back. Brax lets her go and Charlie disappears. Appearance Charlie has long brown hair and blue eyes with tan skin. She wore shorts and tank tops, or jeans. She mostly seen wearing her police uniform. She has her hair out, or tied into a bun or ponytail. In her ghost form, she wore a royal blue long flowing dress. Buckton, Charlie Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Police Officers Category:2008 Characters Category:2009 Characters Category:2010 Characters Category:2011 Characters Category:2012 Characters Category:2013 Characters